undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chara/@comment-27559354-20160106183834/@comment-27560522-20160108215734
I think that's pretty spot on, Venithil ! Chara's specter , clueless about it's revival and meaning behind it , seems to be directly influenced by the mysterious entity that is the player - YOUR actions are what determine whether she grows corrupted by her past dark feelings and learns a thirst for power, or stays pure and harmless, retaining the "hope" Asgore claims he saw in her in the past... Until the very end of a genocide run - we're the ones in control for pretty much the entire time - no one is forcing you to do any of this - until her by then extremely corrupted self finally sees the chance to kill Asriel and then takes control once and for all - but up until then every pile of dust is our doing. It explains why she seems so confused and perhaps even enraged if you suddenly decide you don't want to erase everything... That's the example you've been giving her all along with your remorseless killing! I didn't have the heart to do a Genocide run myself , but today I finally watched a full playthrough, and I noticed Flowey says this to Chara on the last corridor : "We don't even need to leave this time to get all of them this time...the King has six of them locked away." "Chara! Let's finish what we started! Let's free everyone!" "Chara... I think if you're around...just living on the surface world doesn't seem so bad..." Let's finish what we started...let's free everyone...this time we have all six of them here... I think this pretty much confirms that what Chara told Asriel about the plan was that it was meant to free the monsters...and they were going to the surface to collect only six more souls - perhaps by peaceful means , even , otherwise I doubt Asriel would have agreed to it. I mean - they fused souls - if Chara's intent was evil from the start , I think Asriel would have sensed it right away and stopped their body before they even had the chance to step outside - they're sharing a conscience,their very beings and SOULs, aren't they? The moment they shared SOULs - he would have known whether he was being manipulated or not. And Asriel - despite Chara being a bully sometimes - he seems to love her so uncondionally even after all this time, it doesn't make sense that she wouldn't have a good side to her... if he'd felt long ago when they shared bodies that she was just using him - why wouldn't he resent her? All that he talks about as being her greatest sin at the end of True Pacifist is her hatred for humanity... no mention of manipulation or anything of the sort. They went to the village, but the moment the humans attacked without asking questions... Chara past traumas made her lose her mind and Asriel instantly sensed it... and so their plan failed when Asriel had to stop her from lashing out and got them both killed while restraining her and forcing their body to walk back to the underground.